1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detonating explosives and, more particularly, to a system for remotely controlling and firing explosive charges by sympathetic detonation.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
Explosive charges find usage to initiate and control avalanches or rock slides and for military applications. As is known in the art, a system for firing explosive charges includes a firing circuit that contains an arming device. As is also known and understood, a firing pulse is always processed first by the arming device. As used herein, for the sake of brevity, the usage of term "firing circuit" is meant to mean and is interchangeably referred to as "arming-firing circuit." For explosive charge usage, presently wires are used to physically connect a string of charges together. As the area in which explosive charges are used increases, so do the critical locations where explosive charges are placed. Generally, precisely placed explosive charges are used in lieu of one large, bulk charge. These small charges must be physically connected together by detonation cords or shock tubes to achieve effective simultaneous or sequential detonation which, in turn, effectively controls the avalanches, rock slides or destroys military targets. As the number of charges increases, the process of connecting the charges together requires the user to spend more time within the target area, thus increasing the safety risk, especially for military applications. Also, the user is required to carry large quantities of wire. It is desired that a system be provided for remotely controlling the detonation of an initial explosive charge and allowing for sympathetic detonation of follow-on charges. It is further desired, that the system (sympathetic detonator unit) be self-contained so that it can be emplaced within a target area by employing airborne means, and all units should function by sympathetic detonation. Further, it is desired that the system contain electronic circuitry, which controls power consumption. The electronic circuitry contains a manually-set delay timer and means to receive and emit RF signals.